I Need You
by I-Am-AIE
Summary: Annabella Cavallone was called to Namimori by Reborn to serve Tsuna's family with a very special purpose. She makes friends, fall in love, get into fights, and protects her loved ones. One problem though, she might've caused trouble between two Guardian who are fighting over her.
1. Chapter 1

"Tsk," I hissed, kicking the bloody, lifeless body off my brand-new white velvet boots. "You stained my boots!" I gripped my gun and shot him in the head… again. "Hmm~ better ask Dino to buy me new ones again." I shrugged as I made my way to my car.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I flipped my phone open and held it to my ear. "Who's this?" I answered since only the phone number flashed on the screen.

"Ciaossu," a baby's voice replied through the phone's speaker.

"What do you want, Reborn?" I sighed, unlocking my car and slid inside. I placed my phone on the stand and put it on speaker. I started to drive, heading towards the Cavallone palace, or mansion, whatever.

"Straight to the point, I see," Reborn said. I heard him chuckle for a moment as I heard a boy screaming and a loud explosion of what I guessed would've been a grenade from the phone.

"J-jyuudaime! Are you alright?! You stupid cow!" I heard another voice yell out. If I recall, his name is Gokudera Hayato. Dino mentioned him to me being the Vongola 10th's right hand man.

"Nyahahahaha~ Lambo-san got Tsuna's cake!" A kid's voice rang from my phone.

"If you want me to do you a favor, better get whoever those idiots are to shut up," I growled over the phone.

"Always one with the low patience span," Reborn chuckled. I heard punches and kicks being thrown before it became silent. "Better?"

"Hn," I replied shortly.

"I want you to come to Japan as Vongola's Snow Guardian."

I laughed hysterically. "Seriously, Reborn? There hasn't been any Snow Guardians since the 1st Generation boss. Besides, people who tried to use that ring's power died trying. What makes you think I can do it?"

"I know you can."

There a long drag of silence between us. Moments later, I sighed in defeat. "Alright, where have I stood you wrong anyway? I'll be there first thing tomorrow."

* * *

"Hey, Dino," I chirped happily as I sat on his lap. Dino and I really have this really close intimate relationship. Ever since I lost my family-in mafia terms, his father, the current Boss at that time in the Cavallone family, took me under his wing. That time, Dino was still in the middle of being trained by Reborn.

Me, however, didn't need any training already. At the early age of 6, I've been trained by the Arcobalenos. The worst trainer I've ever encountered was Lal Mirch, a defective Arcobaleno. All she ever trained me was about survival, survival, aaaand survival. But the assassination missions I had with her were pretty good.

"Can we talk later? I'm pretty busy here, Anna," Dino sighed tiredly. I bet he hasn't taken his butt of this office chair of his since this morning.

I got off his lap and got behind him. I started massaging his shoulders making him exhale in relief. Dino looked pretty strained. Being a Boss is a pain in the ass. "It's important," I said seriously. "Reborn called me."

This got Dino's attention. "What'd he say? Is Tsuna okay?" he asked worriedly.

"It wasn't about Tsuna," I answered. He raised a blonde eyebrow at me curiously asking me to go on. "It was about me. Um~ being the Snow Guardian of the Vongola."

"Tsk~ that Reborn. Always making impossible decisions," Dino muttered under his breath.

"Come on, Dino," I smiled. "I already agreed to him. He said I can do it."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Can you buy me new boots? Mine got stained at the mission today."

* * *

**(Namimori)**

"Pretty decent town," I commented as I dragged my wheeled-suitcase along the streets. I am currently looking for the house Reborn told me. Like him, he didn't tell me specific directions. How did I survive training with him for 2 years? Skull's training only lasted 6 months seeing how annoying that baby is. I couldn't wait to get finished.

"Why are you following me around, baseball-freak?!" I heard a familiar voice from the corner of the street.

"I'm not following you. I'm heading to Tsuna's house, too," a cheerful voice said.

I turned my head to see two guys walking. One was a pissed-looking guy that had long silver hair that reached to his neck with a pair of green eyes. He looked pretty Italian to me. He must be whom they call 'Smokin' Bomb Hayato' who perverted Shamal trained.

The other guy looked pretty much Japanese to me. He had black hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin, probably from being out in the sun too much. His face was pretty much the definition of 'happy' to me. Hmm~ what's his name again? Dino mentioned him to me already. Taka? Tashi? Takesh? Ahh~ Takeshi Yamamoto!

"Who're you, woman?" Hayato looked me over. "Why're you outside Jyuudaime's house?"

Oh, it's this one? I thought they had a larger house, considering how Bianchi, Fuuta, Lambo, Reborn, and I-pin were staying.

"I'm Annabella Cavallone," I shrugged simply as I flipped my white-blonde hair to the side and took off my sunglasses to look at Hayato more clearly with my ice-blue eyes. I reached out my pale-skinned hand for a handshake.

Hayato's eyes widened before he bowed lowly. "My apologies, Annabella-san, I didn't know it was you," he said. "It is an honor to meet the only woman who was trained by all the Arcobalenos. Are you here to meet the Tenth?"

Takeshi laughed happily. "Who's this, Gokudera? Is she a friend of Tsuna's? Is she gonna join our mafia game, too?"

I laughed with him. The Rain Guardian thinks this is just a game? How amusing. "You can just call me Anna. Annabella seems too long and old. Reborn called me to join your family."

"It is an honor!" Hayato exclaimed.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, why are you here?" a guy stepped out of the house. He was a timid-looking person with light brown hair and big brown eyes. Other than looking weak, I can feel he's really strong. This is the Vongola's Tenth Boss. "A-ano, who are you?" he looked at me with fascination.

I smirked. My looks are pretty good. I can't lie about that. Dino said so himself too. "I'm Annabella Cavallone. Reborn called me here. He told me to join your family, Boss." I bowed respectfully.

Tsuna's eyes widened. "W-what?!"

"Ciaossu," a baby wearing a suit and a fedora jumped on Tsuna's head. "I see you have arrived, Anna."

"Reborn, long time, no see," I smiled. "You haven't changed a bit."

"I can say the opposite to you," Reborn smirked in return.

"Reborn! What is this about letting her join in the mafia?" Tsuna yelled.

"She doesn't have to join the mafia since she's already _in _the mafia. All she has to do is join our family as one of your subordinates," Reborn explained. "You're not listening, Dame-Tsuna. She clearly said her last name is Cavallone." He kicked Tsuna on the cheek, making him cry out in pain.

"'Cavallone'? You're related to Dino-san?" Tsuna asked.

"Not exactly. He just let me used his family's last name since I can no longer use my old one," I shrugged.

"Nyahahahaha~ Lambo-san is here! Reborn, prepare yourself!" a kid in a cow costume as he sent a grenade to Reborn's direction, but the kid tripped resulting to be thrown towards Tsuna and I.

I sighed and took out my weapon… a flute. "If you don't want to die, I suggest you cover your ears," I said before blowing my flute towards the grenade. The grenade fell on Tsuna making him dance like a chicken in attempt to get it off him.

"W-what? Why didn't it…" he trailed off. "How did you?"

"She used her flute to deactivate the explosive contents of the grenade," Hayato said. "Using the sound of your flute made the grenade completely useless."

"Smart one, are you?" I giggled. "That's not the only thing this baby can do." I swung the flute left and right. I made the flute suddenly turn into a violin.

"Eeh? It turned into a violin!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Cool! What a swell weapon!" Takeshi chuckled.

"It can shift into any musical instrument. A small trait my weapon inherited from Leon," I explained. "Pretty neat, huh?"

"Leon made that? You were Reborn's student?!" Tsuna looked at me in disbelief.

I nodded. Then something else caught my attention. I looked at the kid named Lambo crying as he yelled about being ignored and being calm. Hayato was yelling at him to shut up, making him cry even louder. I sighed in frustration. Much noise is giving me a headache. I walked over to Lambo.

Lambo looked up at me still crying with a long line of snot running down his nose. I pulled a handkerchief from my pocket and wiped his face. "I'll make you a special cake if you stop crying," I smiled gently at him as I carried him in my arms.

Lambo's mood quickly turned to a 180 degrees turn. He started laughing again. "Nyahahahaha~ Lambo-san is getting cake! Lambo-san likes you!"

I smiled. "Now, run off and don't cause any trouble."

Lambo nodded and ran back to the house.

"Wow~Lambo managed to stop crying and listen to you," Tsuna looked at me in wonder.

"Well, I had years taking care of Dino whining every time Reborn beats him up," I shrugged. I looked at my watch. "Look at the time! I must go. Still have lots of things to unpack. I'll see you at school tomorrow. See you!"

Dino managed to get me a house. He said a Guardian lived not too far from me, so I'll be fine. Not that I needed any help. Dino can be too protective sometimes.

I finished being settled in my house around 8 in the evening. I was pretty tired. Then I heard a person yell in pain outside. I went out to my room's balcony and saw a guy with tonfas beating 4 men. He had a uniform put on with a badge saying 'prefect' on a sleeve of the black jacket.

"Don't crowd around near my house again, herbivores, or I'll bite you do death again," the guy growled. He stopped for a moment and turned to my direction.

The guy had a pretty mean, hard expression like he never smiled in his life. He had slanted, metallic-blue eyes with jet-black hair that reached up to his ears and strands of it on his face. He gave me a glare that said 'don't mess with me' and entered a large, rich-looking house.

Who was that guy? He seemed… interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sawada-san!" I called out. He turned and had one of his trademark confused look. I ran over to him and bowed in respect. "It's me, Anna. You haven't forgotten me, have you? We just met yesterday."

"Anna-san?! Is that you? What happened to your hair? I almost didn't recognize you. And I told you to call me Tsuna," Tsuna said.

"I dyed my hair. That way I wouldn't stand out. I also spent all night trying to get rid of my Italian accent. Didn't work though," I shrugged, flipping my dyed black hair to the side. Both of us started walking towards Namimori Middle School which was only a few feet away from us already.

"Tsuna!" a cheerful voice called behind us. Tsuna and I turned to see Takeshi running towards us with his 'Yamamoto's bat (as Reborn named it)' tucked behind his back. "Eh? Who's this? A new student?"

"Don't you remember, Yamamoto-kun? It's Anna-san," Tsuna reminded him. Do I really look different with my black hair?

"Ahh!" Takeshi laughed. "I almost recognize you for a second there!"

"You didn't recognize her at all," Tsuna muttered to himself as he sweat-dropped.

I smiled. "Good morning, Takeshi-kun."

"Jyuudaime! Good morning, Boss!" Hayato bowed deeply. "How was your morning today?"

"You're crowding, herbivores," a cold voice said behind me. Tsuna paled while Takeshi and Hayato seemed uneasy. I grew curious and turned to face the same guy I saw last night. Up close, he looked like Fong, my favorite Arcobaleno. I even had a 'little' crush on that little guy.

I blushed just by remembering those times when I was just a naive kid. Among the other Arcobalenos, he was the kindest and gentlest people I've known. He made me feel safe and wanted, unlike those parents of mine who bargained me for money. But this person in front of me was the complete opposite.

"Who are you?" I asked, raising a brow at him. "You're that guy last night, are you?"

"Anna-san, you've met Hibari-sempai?" Tsuna asked surprised, still having that fear in his voice. I don't really see what's so scary about him. Maybe it's because I'm been used to Fong a lot, and seeing this 'Hibari' reminds me of those times.

"Not properly wearing the school uniform. I'll bite you to death," Hibari growled. He took out two tonfas and moved to hit me. Just for having not tucking my shirt and having my ribbon loosely done.

I flipped and kicked his tonfas out of his grip once I was on mid-air. The weapons landed on a nearby tree while the owner glared at me. "Got your ego bruised by a girl?" I teased, smirking.

"A-anna-san! Don't provoke him," Tsuna warned.

"Mah-mah, Hibari-sempai, why don't you just let it go? She is a new student after all," Takeshi eased, patting the prefect's shoulder. Instead of having him calmed down, Takeshi earned a punch to the face. He stumbled back and fell on the ground.

"Yamamoto-kun!" Tsuna rushed over to him, but Hayato held him back.

"Jyuudaime, I'll take care of this," he said, lighting his dynamites.

"Don't bother, Hayato-kun," I said as I easily got behind Hibari and hit a pressure point making him unconscious. I simply dropped him on the ground. "How easy," I frowned at the unconscious body on the ground.

"As expected of Anna-san!" Hayato cheered. "You're amazing!"

I smiled at Hayato in thanks. Then I turned to Takeshi. His eye looks bad. It might be bruised for a few days… or weeks, seeing how strong that Hibari is. He only needs training how to control his movements. "Are you okay?" I asked.

Takeshi nodded with that cheerful smile on his face. "It's just a bruise. I get it all the time," he waved it off.

"You better get it treated though," I said. I turned to Tsuna and Hayato. "I'll bring Takeshi to the nurse's office. You go on ahead."

* * *

**(Nurse's Office)**

"I'm fine, Anna," Takeshi assured. "It'll heal."

"Or it could get worse if you don't treat it," I said. "If you want to protect Tsuna, you got to be in top-shape condition." I opened the door and instantly regretted it.

"My, my, it's Annabella-chan!" Perverted Shamal called out, rushing over to me. He jumped to tackle me, but I stepped to the side making him collide with Takeshi instead. "Don't I get a 'hello' kiss?"

"You can just kiss yourself!" I gagged. "Besides, I need you to check on his eye." I pointed at Takeshi.

"Have you forgotten? I do NOT treat men," Shamal informed me.

"Fine, I'll treat him," I said. "In the meantime, you stay outside away from me!" I pulled Takeshi in the office and locked the door leaving Shamal outside. "That pervert hasn't changed. Disgusting," I muttered under my breath while I got ointment for Takeshi's eye. I got plenty of eye bruises when I was being trained by Colonello, and I did not, in any way, look pretty.

"So, Anna, where do you come from?" Takeshi asked, sitting on the edge of one of the beds as he swung his long legs casually.

"I was born in London, but I spent most of my years in Italy," I answered, putting ointment on my fingertips. I rubbed it gently around Takeshi's left eye, and he winced. "I'm sorry. Did that hurt?" Takeshi shook his head with his eyes closed in case some ointment will go in his eye. I applied the ointment more carefully. Then I noticed how handsome Takeshi looked.

Takeshi had a soft, but strong, face. I noticed how well-shaped and strong his jaw was, how the edges of his lips were always curved in a smile. I hadn't realized I was staring at him, until his eyes opened, revealing his brown eyes. I coughed awkwardly as I backed away.

"We better get to class," I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

* * *

**(Lunch Time)**

I finally reached the rooftop, already exhausted on my first day of school from all those classmates asking me unimportant stuff. I was on the verge of knocking all of them out. Although I would've loved it, Tsuna wouldn't be too happy about it.

"Anna, glad you can make it!" Takeshi smiled.

I walked over to them and collapsed to the ground. "I'm so tired!" I sighed, rolling about on the floor. "I don't even have the energy to eat."

A girl with short orange hair and light brown eyes giggled. "I noticed you were drowned by them, Annabella-san," she said. "I'm Kyoko Sasagawa. I hope we can be friends!"

"If you want to be my friend, you might as well start calling me Anna from now on," I smiled back at her.

All of a sudden, a large shade towered over me, blocking the warm sunlight from my body. My eyes met with metallic-blue ones which were filled with rage. "Came for a rematch, prefect?" I smirked. I can hear Tsuna yelling at me from the background; worry for my safety filling his voice. I ignored him. It was just me and Hibari now.

"I may have underestimated you this morning, herbivore, but this time, I'll bite you to death," Hibari growled, pulling out his trusty tonfas.

I sighed getting up on my feet. "Let's get it over with," I said. "Come at me, skylark." In a swift movement, he was in front of me and moved to strike at my head. At the last second, I moved out to the side. He's completely different this time. It's as if he was just playing around this morning. "That was close," I breathed.

Hibari continued throwing hits at me, which I evade every single time. Every move he makes, he just gets better. It's like he improves every second. Who is this guy?

I got behind him and jumped on his back. I held his head back and hit a pressure point making his arms hang loosely at his sides. Fong's teachings are pretty awesome that's why they're my favorite fighting style.

"If you don't want to get hurt your ego more than it already is, I suggest you surrender," I whispered in his ear in a seductive voice. What can I say? I'm still a growing girl, and this Hibari guy is quite a looker. He just needs to let go of that 'I'll bite you to death' attitude.

Hibari growled at me and moved back, slamming my back to the wall in the process. I let go of him and fell on the floor with a grunt. He moved his body making his limp arm which held his tonfa strike my waist. I hissed in pain, gripping my side. Hibari looked pleased that he managed to hit me.

"Anna-san!" Tsuna yelled and quickly shut up when Hibari spared him a glare.

"That's enough, Hibari," a baby's voice said from a rising platform on the ground. Reborn appeared from one of his 'hideouts' and walked towards us. The baby turned Leon into a crowbar and hit my leg making me yelp in pain. "That's for letting your guard down. I taught you better than that."

I grumbled, "I didn't know he was that good." I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest in arrogance. I hate Hibari. Stupid skylark. Getting me in trouble with Reborn.

"Infant, what do you want?" Hibari asked. Then he got into a fighting stance. "Come to fight me?"

"Not now, Hibari," Reborn smiled cheekily. "Although, if you manage to beat Anna until she gets unconscious, you can bite her to death whenever you please and get a fight with me, but… only within this week."

"Hey! Don't drag me in your stupid games! I'm not your student anymore!" I yelled. I probably am acting like Tsuna whenever Reborn does something stupid.

Hibari smirked as he left the rooftop. Once his presence was gone, it felt like a million ton of pressure was lifted out of all of us. Tsuna's pale face regained color. Takeshi and Hayato's tense bodies loosened. Even Kyoko's worried face turned the usual happy.

"Reborn, what is wrong with you?! You can't sell off Anna-san like that!" Tsuna scolded Reborn.

"Shut up, No-Good Tsuna," Reborn whacked his head. "It'll not benefit Anna anyway." Tsuna had a confused expression. "You have to protect her from Hibari. That's your training this week," Reborn smiled mischievously. "Good luck. Ciao-ciao!" Leon turned into a flying machine and hoisted Reborn out of the rooftop. "Good luck with Yamamoto, too, Anna!" Then he flew out of sight leaving the others confused in his last remark.

"I'll kill that baby one day," I grumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Tsuna," I greeted to the brunette in front of me. He stiffened and paled at the sight of me. I frowned, "Are you scared because of what Reborn did yesterday?"

"I-it's not l-like that, Anna-san," Tsuna stammered. "I-I just can't protect you against Hibari-san."

I smiled and slung my arm around his shoulders. "Don't 'cha worry, Tenth," I assured. "I'm a big girl. I know how to take care of myself. Just keep clear of Hibari when I'm around, 'kay?" I paused and sensed a threat. "Speak of the devil, and he shall appear," I smirked. "Tenth, you better get to class. I'll see you at lunch." I quickly pushed him in his classroom.

"Herbivore," Hibari growled behind me and struck a tonfa at me. I ducked, resulting the tonfa to hit the wall and leave a nasty hole. Students gasped and moved out of our way.

"Seriously, Hibari," I sighed, "I still need to get to class."

"Anna-san!"

"Anna!"

I turned and saw Hayato and Takeshi in the crowd. I smiled and waved as I dodged another strike. Hibari only seemed more pissed when I did… like he wanted me to give my all in fighting him. I scoffed in my mind. That dude may have managed to hit me once, but he'll never beat me.

_Ring!_

Hibari stopped his attacks. He gave me one last glare, which made the crowd shudder at the intensity even though it was not intended for them. "Get to class, Herbivore." He turned and started to walk away without another word.

I picked up my book bag.

"Bipolar," I muttered under my breath and ducked just in time he moved to hit me again. "You have got to stop that!" I shouted. He glared at me in response. "Okay, okay! I'm going to class!"

**(Lunch time)**

Same as usual, I sat on the rooftop with Tsuna and his subordinates, plus Kyoko. I was surprised Hibari wasn't off to beat me up. Surprisingly, it felt kind of lonely. No one else had made an effort to defeat me before.

"How were classes on your second day, Anna-chan?" Kyoko asked with a smile.

"Boring," I yawned as I put a mouthful of rice in my mouth.

"You should be in our class, Anna-chan," she giggled. "Tsuna-kun always manages to make it lively everyday."

"That's right!" Hayato agreed. "We must ask them to transfer Anna-san to our class!"

"That's impossible," I waved the thought off. "I'm a higher year than you guys."

"But, I think that Reborn-san can pull-," he got cut off when the door slammed open.

"SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI, JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!" a guy with short gray hair and eyes yelled out. He had a lean, muscular build and had a small scar on his face. He wrapped his knuckles with bandages and had a band-aid on the bridge of his nose. Typical boxer.

I narrowed my eyes at him. He was so hyped up as if he was shot by a dying will bullet. He kept shadow boxing as he urged Tsuna to join the boxing club whilst saying 'to the extreme' at the end of his every sentence. Yep, definitely have a dying will.

He turned to me. "Who are you?" he quizzed.

"Annabella Cavallone," I replied shortly.

The dude zoned his eyes directly on my hands. He grabbed them and ran his fingers over my knuckles. "Strong knuckles," he mumbled. "You, Annabella Cavallone, join the boxing club to the extreme!" he yelled directly into my face. It was so loud I almost got blown away.

"Onii-chan, don't bother Anna-chan," Kyoko said gently.

Onii-chan? This dude is Kyoko's brother? I had to hold back a laugh. Then I just sat quietly as I ate my lunch as Ryohei-senpai and the others were talking. Although when I heard my name being used, I listened.

"If you guys really want Anna to join your class, you have to ask Hibari," Ryohei-senpai said. "He controls the entire school anyway; he'll want something in exchange though, knowing that person."

Then all eyes were on me. They didn't even have a second thought. "No! I am not shaming myself on asking a favor to that beating-everyone-he's-pissed-at demon!" I hissed.

"Please, Anna-san," Tsuna pleaded. "It would mean a lot to us if you are with us. At least," he paused and leaned near to me to whisper at my ear, "You can save me from Reborn."

I laughed. This kid's really scared at Reborn. Then I sighed, defeated. I don't really have the power to go against the Tenth. Usually, it's because of intimidation like other mafia bosses, but Tsuna is just too adorable with his big brown eyes.

* * *

I stood outside the Reception Room. I'm not much of a knocker, so I barged in and bumped into someone. I looked up and saw a tall, large man with a weird-looking hairstyle. He was dressed in one of those black uniforms Hibari's goons always wore; only this one had a badge around his arm. I'm guessing he's the vice-president of the Disciplinary Committee.

"I'm looking for Hibari," I said, sizing him up as he did to me.

"Who are you?" the dude asked.

I sighed. I'm really tired of people asking me that over and over. "I'm Anna, Hibari's favorite person," I smirked mischievously. "Who are _you_?" I asked back.

"Tetsuya Kusakabe," he answered. Then his expression turned in that of a friendly one. "So, you're 'the Anna' Kyo-san has been worked up about."

I raised my brow. "So, Hibari doesn't get worked up often?" Tetsuya shook his head. My smirk widened. "I'm flattered I have quite an effect on Hibari."

Suddenly, Hibari appeared behind Tetsuya. His subordinate excused himself and quickly walked away. "What are you doing here, herbivore?" Hibari sneered at me. "Get to class."

I rolled my eyes. "You can't boss me around. In fact, I have something to ask of you."

"Whatever it is, it's a no," Hibari hardened his gaze as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What if I say I have something in exchange?" I grinned. Hibari raised his brow, asking me to go on. "I'll grant you one wish."

A smirk formed on Hibari's lips. "Alright, what do you want?"

"Transfer me to Tsuna's class."

"Done." Then he pulled out his tonfas in a flash and hit the side of my face. The impact made me slam back to the wall behind me.

"What the hell was that?!" I yelled, rubbing my already forming bruise at my jaw.

Hibari strode towards me. He gripped my shirt, pulled me up 'til my feet were inches off the ground, and slammed me against the wall. Hibari pressed his tonfa against my throat, cutting off my air passage. "I'm going to bite you to death. That's my wish," he whispered close to my face, his eyes piercing through mine.

"You know, I'm really questioning that line," I said, putting a bored expression on my face. "You say you'll bite me to death, but you haven't bitten me literally." I tilted my head to the side, despite the fact that my oxygen was running out low. I refuse to show weakness to someone who craves fighting such as him. Not this time.

Hibari pressed harder against my throat, glaring murderously at me. "You irritate me," was all he replied.

"And why is that?" I choked.

Hibari didn't reply. He just kept glaring into my electric-blue eye with his steel-gray ones. After an eternity in just staring into each other's eyes (glaring on Hibari's part), he kneed me in the gut. So much for the guy's rule on not hitting ladies.

I fell on my knees, gasping for air. That's the first time that has happened to me. I guess I was just busy staring at his eyes, so I didn't pay attention.

Hibari seemed amused at my state. "I'll bite you to death now, herbivore," he smirked, raising his weapon.

I gritted my teeth. "Not today!" I yelled as I kicked grabbed his leg and pulled, making him fall on his back. Now, our roles were switched. I stared at him amused as he was now on the floor. "If you think it's that easy to beat me, then you're terribly mistaken," I sighed. "Too bad. You could've used your wish for something useful other than beating someone up." Hibari stood up and glared at me, but he made no moves to attack me. "I'll overlook this. Use your wish for something useful, 'k? By the meantime, keep your end of the bargain." I started to walk to my new class. "See you, carnivore," I waved, without looking back.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV.**

I stood in front of the cowering man in front of me. The man was kneeling in front of me, begging for me to spare his life. He started babbling to me about his family. His real family. His kids and wife. At the beginning of me doing assassinations, I used to cry and let them go only for Lal Mirch to shoot him from afar, but now, things are different.

"Sorry, pal," I said, loading my gun. "I'm on orders. You have been proved to be a threat to the Tenth." I started at his fearful eyes with my emotionless ones. Then I pulled the trigger and watched the life drain in his eyes almost instantly. I threw the gun back on the floor, knowing that somebody from the mafia will come to clean the mess up.

As I started to exit the warehouse where the man supposedly was ordered to pick some weapon to kill Tsuna, I stepped on something and heard it crack. I looked down to see a locket. I picked it up and saw a faded picture of the man and a woman, who I figured was his wife, holding two babies on each arm. My frown deepened. They looked so happy.

I'm sure my parents weren't that happy when they had me. I was entirely lucky that when my parents tried to kill me, Luce, the Sky Arcobaleno, made a deal with my parents and decided to take me as her own. I had my true family. Aria, who was a few years older than me and was Luce's daughter, stood as my older sister. Then Luce introduced me to the other Arcobalenos, which became the reason why I kept on transferring mafia families.

I stopped in my tracks around in the city when I smelled sushi. I looked at the other side of the street and saw a sushi restaurant. I smiled as my stomach grumbled. It's been forever I haven't eaten sushi. I crossed the street and entered the place where the source of the wonderful smelling sushi was.

"Good morn- Hey, Anna!" I heard Takeshi's cheerful yell out. I spotted him cutting out pieces of tuna behind the counter where the sushi were displayed.

"You work here, Takeshi?" I asked, walking over to watch the displays of sushi. I can totally see my mouth watering.

"Yeah, my old man owns this joint," he grinned. "So, what will it be?"

"Takeshi, stop slacking around and work!" a man yelled as he exited from a room that must be the kitchen. He stopped when he saw me. "You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend there, Takeshi," he whispered loud enough for me to hear as he nudged Takeshi in the side with his elbow. I smiled, seeing how close they are. It just added the sadness in my heart. What did I even do in my past life for me to not deserve a family?

Takeshi laughed, "She's not, old man. She's a new student at my school." He turned to me. "This is Tsuyoshi Yamamoto, my old man." He gestured to the man who looked exactly like him only older. "Old man, this is Anna."

"So, what's your best sushi here?" I asked. "They all look delicious."

"That's because they're all the best!" Tsuyoshi said. "Our best-seller is this plate, but it's quite pricey." He handed me a plate with mouth-watering sushi.

"I'll take two," I said quickly. My stomach can only handle too much torture. I haven't eaten breakfast, so technically, my stomach is dying. I took the two plates and sat on a table on a deserted corner. I said my graces and munched in. I practically cried with joy when I placed the fish in my mouth.

"Enjoying, Anna?" I looked up with my mouth stuffed with the good stuff and saw Takeshi chuckling at my face. I could only nod. Then he sat down on the seat in front and stole a piece of my sushi. I would have told him off, but I wouldn't want chewed sushi splattered over him.

I swallowed and asked, "So, you and your father are close, huh?"

He nodded. "Yeah, he's cool. How 'bout you?"

A frown dawned on my face. "I… I never had a father."

"Oh, I'm sorry then."

"Don't be," I smiled and popped another sushi in my mouth. "I don't want anything to do with him anyway."

"Ciaossu~," Reborn jumped out of nowhere and quickly devoured all the remaining sushi on my first plate, but not before I did the same on my second plate. The baby smirked, "I've taught you well, Anna."

I shrugged and swallowed the food. "So, what're you doing here?" I asked as I eyed Tsuna and the others ordering sushi.

"Just having an early lunch," Reborn grinned mischievously.

I looked at him skeptically. He just looked back at me with his usual cheeky expression. "Okay," I said, standing up. "You're planning something, and I have no plan to be stuck in it. I'm leaving." I walked up to the counter and paid for my bill before I left.

I sighed and lay back on the smooth grass in the park. Today is really a dull day. I just started at the clouds moving about in the sky. I've always had a fascination with clouds. I never knew why; I just liked them. No questions asked.

"Herbivore," a voice nearby growled, making me groan. When will this jerk leave me alone?

"I have no intention of playing with you, Hibari," I sat up and started walking away. Then I felt a steel grip on my arm. Here we go again. Same old routine. "Let go of me if you want your arm intact," I threatened darkly.

"Make me," Hibari smirked challengingly, his grip on my wrist tightening. He really wanted to pick a fight with me. Unfortunately, I wasn't in the mood to fight. "Fight me."

"I told you, carnivore, I'm not in the mood," I breathed out wearily. "Find someone else to beat up."

"Fight me," he repeated, now sounding irritated. I can see that the way I looked down on him pretty much pissed him off. Hibari swung a tonfa at my face with his free arm. Too bad for him, it missed.

"Not the face," I giggled, "boys love my face." Acting like a bitch fueled his anger, making me more amused. He let go of my arm to take his other tonfa. "Tsk~ never let go of a prey. I thought you knew better, carnivore," then I ran.

Hibari was close to my tail. I ran back to the street where Takeshi's sushi place was. There were lots of people which I can use to my advantage to lose Hibari. I passed the sushi restaurant to see Reborn running away with Bianchi following. I quickly caught up to them.

"Let me guess, you left Tsuna to play for your meal?" I grinned, and Reborn just chuckled in reply before running to a different direction. Well, I better go help out the Tenth.

I turned back and entered the restaurant for the second time this morning and saw Tsuna on the verge of tears and pulling out his hair while Tsuyoshi bugged him to pay the bill. I patted his shoulder, and Tsuna looked at me as if I was an angel.

I faced Tsuyoshi's agitated face. "I'll take care of the bill," I smiled kindly as I handed a few bills to him. "Keep the change." I turned to Tsuna who was still in the middle of looking at me in awe. "Shall we? I'll walk you home." We exited the restaurant after waving bye to Takeshi. And in perfect timing, Hibari was right outside, his eyes piercing right through mine.

"Hi-hibari- san?" Tsuna squealed, clutching to my arm. "Is he mad at something?"

"I kinda ran away from him," I laughed lightly. Tsuna looked like he was going to wet his pants. "I'm gonna call a rain-check on that walk home, okay?" I said when Hibari started walking towards us.

Tsuna nodded and dashed away that must've given him an impressive grade on his gym class. I briskly walked to an alleyway and faced Hibari, who looked more mad than he already was. This guy really needed to have some fun. He looked like he had an extra tonfa, and it was stuck in his ass.

I leant casually on the cemented wall behind me as Hibari approached me, hell flashing in his eyes. "You know, you'd feel better if you loosen up or at least take some anger management lessons," I suggested smugly.

Hibari ignored my snide comment and gripped my white tank top. "Don't ever run from me," he growled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is that a school rule I also need to follow?" I smirked. Somehow, getting under Hibari's skin was fun, even though it was dangerous. Hibari raised his tonfa at me. Well, I guess this is a good time to try if he's gonna loosen up. I leant up and kissed him.

Hibari pushed me away as if I burned him. Something weird showed in his eyes. Vulnerability. I smirked. Hibari Kyoya was being vulnerable when I kissed him. It was even barely a kiss. More like a peck. I'm even guessing it was his first kiss.

"Don't ever do that again," he growled, but not making any moves to hit me.

I figured it was my cue to leave. I started walking away. "I don't even have any plans to kiss you again. You're a bad kisser. Ciao, Hibari."

Okay, that second comment might've been a lie. How would I even know how good he'd kiss if he didn't kiss me back? A part of me was getting curious. After all, his lips were soft than I expected. And he pushed me away, not like the other guys I've been with who'd go for any chance just to be with me. So, it was final…

Other than clouds, I've started to have a fascination with Hibari Kyoya.

**(A/N: I'm extremely sorry if this chapter is too short. I'm so, so, so busy with a lot of things. I don't have that much time to write, which is killing me. I just hope that this chapter is to your liking. Oh, and due to my lack of time, I haven't got the time to proof-read and edit this. I apologize again. Many thanks to my readers. Love 'ya!)**


End file.
